dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamcha: Stasis
Yamcha: Stasis is a fanfiction by Destructivedisk and the unawaited sequel to Tien: Origins. The story picks up immediately after the conclusion of "Tien: Origins". If one has not read Tien: Origins, it is highly suggested that they read it before this story, as this story might not make much sense otherwise. Furthermore, one should also try to read A Front, as this story contains some characters and events that are covered only briefly here and are covered in more detail in A Front. This story's companion piece is The Eye. The two stories will be published simultaneously (as in Chapter 1 of both will be published at the same time), and the two stories have intertwining plots. It is suggested that one reads the two side-by-side in order to fully understand both stories. However, this is not completely necessary, and both stories can be enjoyed separately. It is just more enjoyable to read them at the same time. The story's musical theme is Ego Tripping at The Gates of Hell by The Flaming Lips. All Away The worst feeling is to have what you always wanted and to realize that you never really '' ''wanted it. ''-Destructivedisk'' (note: the first part of this chapter occurs simultaneously with the end of the 5th chapter of Tien: Origins) “Tie - Tien, what’s going on?” hollered out the drowsy voice of Yamcha. He had just awoke from his unconscious slumber, and was as such completely unaware of what was going on. Bruises and scratches marked his body, great pain surging throughout his figure. He sincerely wondered if he could even move. “Yamcha! - get out of here, as quickly as you can. Use Kordar’s tiger, if you must, but get back to Kordar’s house, somehow, and take the baby inside. There should be one. If there isn’t, you best find one before you leave. And then go back to the Guardian,” Tien paused to block a few blows from the bloodthirsty Beeter, the first Saiyan, only to continue with, “and I trust you to figure out what to do from there.” Tien's voice was urgent and serious. Yamcha managed to stand himself up, his legs pounding with each movement. He soon found himself on two feet and he began to run – or what could be more accurately as a crippled, haphazard dash – and soon found that the tiger had begun running toward Yamcha. The tiger, one who was obviously trained to come to a rider, met Yamcha long before Yamcha reached it. Yamcha mounted the tiger, who flinched ever so slightly at its new rider before sprinting off toward town. Our hero did not quite understand what was going on. As the tiger charged away from the area of war, Yamcha surveyed the area for the first time. He found that Tien was fighting a Super Saiyan. It was not one that Yamcha recognized, so it couldn't have been Goku or Vegeta; that much was obvious, though. Yamcha, many minutes later, came to the realization that it was the Original Super Saiyan, but at the moment he was too concerned with getting away. He watched the Super Saiyan, only to see the Saiyan rear his daunting, threatening head in Yamcha's direction. The two fighters, for a billionth millionth of a second, made eye contact. The look of pure, uncontrolled rage penetrated every essence of Yamcha's being. He felt his heart rate immediately accelerate and felt a sickening, squeezing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. He wanted to slap at the tiger, to move the tiger along faster, but quickly realized that the tiger might react negatively. With this in mind, Yamcha was forced to wait, panicked, for the Tiger to get into a safety zone. Yamcha did not dare to turn his head back again. He focused all of his attention upon the coming area, even as he felt the Super Saiyan move nearer to him and power levels surge behind him. After a great eruption of power from Tien, Yamcha felt the ground shake beneath him. By then, Yamcha was far away enough from the action to know exactly what was going on, but he looked around him to see the crust of the planet fall slowly apart. The trenches between the plates started to diverge, until Yamcha wasn't even sure if he'd be able to find the village he had been at earlier. The tiger, alternately, was intent. He held a level of concentration unknown even to Yamcha, as it jumped over small cracks in the ground like hurdles and remained on target. Yamcha gripped on tightly to the fur of the tiger, who growled at Yamcha like a threatened cat. Yamcha loosened his grip, but did not let go completely. It was only a matter of minutes before the narrow chasms had turned into great abysses, the darkness within them taunting all who would dare to look inside. Yamcha turned around for the final time, and saw no hint at survival for Tien. Far off in the distance, he saw spaceships ascending into the air. The sight seemed odd for Yamcha, who had grown accustomed to seeing rustic technology on the planet. Upon closer inspection, he came to see that the spaceship had an archaic “PTO” symbol etched onto their side. Yamcha reasoned that it was the very same Planet Trade Organization that he had heard of so frequently, and that they were probably there to rescue the Saiyans. Yamcha, unfortunately, had no idea why they would want to do such a thing. Lava had begun to bubble out of the trenches, signifying that the planet was about to explode. Yamcha eyed the village off in the distance, as the ground holding up the village seemed to be sinking itself. He felt a longing to fly over to the village by himself, but noted uncomfortably that he was unable to. He feared that he no longer had enough time to find the baby that Tien had talked about. Yamcha, however, had no choice but to wait for the tiger to find the village. With a great leap, the tiger got Yamcha into the village. Yamcha glanced at the tiger, who had so nobly fulfilled his duty, and realized that the tiger was about to die. The tiger had begun to lick himself clean, unknowing of the danger around him. In a moment, it would strike the tiger that death was imminent, and the tiger would flee as best as he could, but, alas, death was unavoidable for it. Yamcha grimaced and flinched at this thought, before continuing on to the house that he had earlier slept in. He opened the door and immediately saw the dead corpse of Kordar's wife. In a puddle of birthing blood lay a small baby, who Yamcha reluctantly picked up. He felt the blood drip from his fingers and was disgusted at what he was doing. He was merely grateful that this race seemed not to have umbilical cords. This was surely the baby that Tien had earlier referenced, or at least Yamcha hoped that it was. Although the face was not lacking in baby fat, Yamcha examined his face briefly, only to recognize some key features on the boy's face. He had a ovally face, complete with a protruding chin. While it was by no means easy to tell, Yamcha realized quickly enough that the baby was indisputably Tien. Yamcha clenched his eyelids together and concentrated. He had always felt that he could return to the Guardian of Forever if he needed to, but now he was wondering just how that would work. Yamcha tried to think of the Guardian of Forever, and thought hard indeed, and before long he felt the heat that surrounded him disappear. When Yamcha reopened his eyes, he found that he was no longer in pain. His full power seemed to return to him. When he looked around, he saw that the planet he had just been on had evaporated around him. All signs of the exploding planet had disappeared. He wondered if the whole experience had been just a dream, or an illusion – begrudgingly, he realized that Tien and Chaozu were no longer with him. The experience could not have been a dream. Yamcha realized, somewhat painfully, that Tien could have easily returned to the planet himself. After a moment of this thought, he realized that Tien probably didn't want to. He no longer needed to return to the Earth. Yamcha had become accustomed to the weight of the baby in his arm and it took surprisingly long for him to remember that he was cradling Tien in his arms. As he glanced down at the baby, he saw a third eye open upon his forehead. Yamcha vaguely remembered that the Bekks only got third eyes once they became indebted to someone. Once they paid off that debt, the eye was to go away. Perhaps Tien was getting this third eye because of his debt to his older self, and maybe the senior Tien was finally losing his third eye. Yamcha chuckled at this notion, seeing the irony. Now, Yamcha was forced to assess the situation. He had returned to his present, but had no way to return to his planet, seeing as to how his ship was wrecked. Tien had instructed Yamcha to go this far, but had not told him what to do from here – he had simply said that Yamcha would know what to do once he got the baby. Was Yamcha supposed to bring Tien back to Earth and take care of him there? No, that wouldn't make any sense. “'Speak your mind or leave,'” boomed out the great voice of The Guardian of Forever, interrupting Yamcha's thought process. Yamcha was taken aback by this, and, unprepared, he hollered back, “What should I do?” The Guardian of Forever was equally taken aback by such a question. Nobody had ever asked him such a question before, although he always knew the answer. “'You must take the baby to his home.'” Yamcha stared back at The Guardian of Forever, dumbfounded. Even when talking to truth himself, Yamcha found himself still without comprehension. Did the guardian want Yamcha to take Tien back to planet Beck? Yamcha failed to see what that would accomplish. The guardian clarified. “'To Shen's dojo, in Age 773. The year that Tien will be born. You must take him there.'” Yamcha thought about this response before coming to understanding. The two looked at each other in agreement, and Yamcha needed not to speak any words before jumping through the portal with Tien in his arms. This time, the guardian took Yamcha to the more recent past. He soon found himself just outside of Shen's training place. It was, in fact, the first time that Yamcha had ever seen the place before, but Yamcha could tell the place's purpose just by looking at it. It was fairly typical, but cranes adorned the walls and it had a sort of egocentric touch to it that only Shen could muster. Yamcha knew that Crane was not a good parent. He would instill poor morals within Tien and train him to kill. He briefly considered leaving Tien with someone more moral – perhaps Roshi or Grandpa Gohan. “''Your job here isn't to change things,''” he thought to himself, in a moment of clarity, and realized that he was not there to change the future, only to adhere to the past. He decided quite simply that leaving Tien at Shen's doorstep was the best, perhaps only, course of action. Tien had been crying throughout all of this, causing Yamcha's ears to go partially numb. He had to dispense of Tien as quickly as possible, to be sure that he wouldn't be seen. Yamcha was thankful that Tien was too young to remember any of these events. An infant couldn't even begin to remember things in the long-term until they were much older, so Tien was surely not to be traumatized. Before Yamcha left, he had to make sure of one thing. He had to be certain that Tien would get the proper name. Grabbing a leaf from a nearby bush and a berry, he managed to scrawl out the four letters of Tien's name on the leaf with nothing but the berry juice. Yamcha could read it, so he was hopeful that Shen would be able to read it as well. He gently placed the leaf atop Tien and left Tien on the mat that led into Tien's dojo. He rapped upon the door twice, before he slowly dissipated into nothingness and returned to the guardian's planet. Shen came out to find Tien laying there. While he was momentarily put off by Tien's third eye, he was a good scout and quickly recognized Tien's potential for power. He was broad-shouldered, thick-armed, and would make a good mercenary when he grew up. Shen took the baby into his arms and tried to decide how to raise him until he could start training. Once Yamcha came back to the present, he tried to decide where to go from there. He could easily use the guardian to return back to Earth and he could resume his life, but he saw that as almost a waste. He remembered, somewhat ashamedly, the life that he had been living before coming to the planet. He reminisced upon how he had drank before going for a spaceship cruise, and how he was seen to the public as no more than a washed-up baseball star. He wanted, eagerly, to return to a simpler time. Yamcha fondly remembered the olden days with him and Puar, where they had traversed about the desert and lived the merry life of bandits. Unfortunately, Yamcha knew that he was unable to return to that time – if he went back there, there was always the chance he would run into his former self, which he did not want. Yamcha tried to think of a time where he had been so carried away by his own hedonism that he never even visited the desert, and before long he was ready to tell The Guardian of Forever where he wanted to go next. The Moment Drifting Waiting Wasting Tripping